The Allure of Kaname Kuran
by ManaHara
Summary: What if Kaname was a girl? What if she was the one who showed kindness to Zero when he first came to live with Yuki, and Cross? What if she continued to show him kindness, and made him see there are such things as good vampires, especially a Pureblood? What if that cause Zero to develop feelings for her? - Female Kaname, Major!KaZe, Slight!Yume-
**A/N:** You can consider this a prequel to **Your Love** story, or not. I just had this idea to do a story on how Kaname, and Zero got together in series if she is a female and they both like each other. So in a way this is kind of following the manga plot, but not really (since in the canon Kaname is the true reason Zero has hatred for vampires, and all that nonsense so I won't entirely follow the canon plot) if that makes sense? Anyways, hope you enjoy~

 **Story Contains** : Bad Grammar and Spelling, AU, Female Kaname, Slight Yuri (Girl x Girl), Swearing, Possible OOC (Out of Character ; trying not to make it be ), Manga Spoilers (For those that only watch the anime), Tsundere Hunter and Teasing Pureblood, Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Drama, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or it's characters. That all belongs to the lovely Matsuri Hino-sama.

* * *

 _-Chapter 1: The Day They First Met-_

 _ **Kaname**_

The young teenage Pureblood continue watching the human child breathe heavily in her bed. Her wine eyes watch with caution at her small chest heaving up, and down in a slow pace. It seemed her dear Yuki had caught yet another fever once again.

 _'What a troublesome girl she is becoming.'_ Kaname frown slightly, remembering the sole reason on why Yuki is sick. She was waiting for her all day earlier in the snow outside the Cross residence for her arrival. She didn't expect the human child to stand outside in the cold for nearly over four hours for her. Does she not realize her condition could have worsen if Kaname didn't arrive in time?

Though she mostly blamed herself for making the child wait. She was caught up at the Senate for a few hours, then finally was able to leave thanks to her dear friend, Takuma Ichijo. When she came, she forced the child to rest due to the growing fever she now has. This isn't the first time this happened to her, nor would it be the last now that she is thinking about it.

 _'Always so eager to see me... You haven't change, Yuki._ ' Her eyes soften at the memory of her back in the Kuran manor before Rido's attack on the Kuran manor. She brush the memory away, when Yuki finally spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama..." Yuki pulled the blankets close to her face to hide her shame face.

"Yuki-"

"I know-" Yuki cough a bit. "... I know. I shouldn't have you worrying for me so much. You're so busy, and you shouldn't be worrying over me like this... a human... I'm sorry..." The pureblood watch the young girl try to hold back her tears. Feeling guilty for always putting the pureblood in this type of situations.

It made Kaname sigh, and gave a soft smile to the young girl to reassure her. "There is no need to apologize, Yuki." She said impassively.

Some would say it is a rare moment to see Kaname Kuran smile, especially rare to give it to a mere human girl. However, Yuki is no mere human girl. She is the only one Kaname allows to see this side of her.

"There is no shame for wanting my attention, but I would prefer if you wouldn't harm yourself in doing so." Kaname brush her hand across the girl's face, wiping the strands of her hair away from her sticky forehead. She could hear Yuki's heart hammering away from her mere action. "You have no idea on how much it worries me to see you in this state."

Yuki's eyes widen from Kaname's confession, "I-I worried you?" She said in a disbelief almost confused voice. Her expression showed that she didn't entirely believe what Kaname just said. She is aware this girl thinks of herself too lowly around her, and doesn't realize she is wrong by that.

"Do you not believe me?"

"N-No it's not that. I thought..." Yuki voice stopped herself from saying it. Kaname knew what she was going to say, and it cause her to frown at her for thinking such a thing.

"You thought I wouldn't worry over you, due to who I am?" Kaname grab a strand of Yuki's long hair, and bring it close to her face. The action cause Yuki to blush, while Kaname kept her stoic expression, but yet she showed her in her voice that she was displease by what Yuki said. "Such a cruel, _naive_ child you are... Is it so hard to believe that I care for you as well?"

"Kaname-sama..."

Kaname lets go of her hair, and gets up from her seat. "Cross should be returning soon. You should continue to rest." She was about to leave until Yuki grabbed the sleeve of her coat.

"W-Wait!" Kaname turned to look back at her, watching Yuki's face turn red as she look down on the ground like a child that is scared to ask for something. "I... P-Please stay with me, until I fall asleep?"

Yuki close her eyes, waiting for Kaname to reject her request like she thought she would. Instead Kaname gently pushes the girl back down to her bed. Yuki lets her cover her up with her blanket, watching her with those innocent eyes.

"If I stay will you go to sleep?" Yuki nods her head, causing Kaname to sit back in her seat to get comfortable. "Very well then. I'll stay until you do."

Yuki smiles lightly, still holding onto Kaname's sleeve. "Thank you... Kaname-sama." She close her eyes, and slowly drift off to sleep.

Kaname watches the human child, making sure she was in fact asleep. It's been nearly seven years, since the incident at her family's manor. Seven years of her watching her beloved sister live her life as human. The life she deserved for what all has happened, but yet a part of Kaname wishes she doesn't have to see all of this.

It is a cruel life for Kaname to see Yuki with no memories of her, and the wonderful parents they both had together. The only person who knows Yuki's other life is Kaien Cross, her guardian.

However, there is Asato Ichio, but the old fool isn't making his move yet. He is waiting for his master to be revived.

 _'Rido... Kuran.'_ Her eyes frown at the man's name, that twisted descendant of hers. _'It seems things never has change even after many millenniums I've been asleep... There are still people like Rido here in this world..'_

Kaname's head darts over towards the door. Her vampire hearing picked up approaching footsteps, and the familiar smell of Kaein . He's returned from the errand he supposedly had to run. She doesn't know if it was the truth, considering that man has lied to her many times to get her to have more time with Yuki, and spend time away from the Senate.

She heard Kaein entered inside, and another person is with him as well. Her wine eyes narrow at the sudden smell of blood. It wasn't Kaein's, but it was definitely human, or was in this case.

"Here... Please stay in here, and I'll go have someone to help you wash the blood off... I'll be back." The young pureblood couldn't quite make out all what was Kaien was saying due to her distance.

She looked at Yuki, making sure she is asleep. She gently remove her hand from her, and gave a small smile as she brush her hair away from her before leaving the room. She close the door behind her to see Kaien walking down the hallway.

"Cross." She said impassively. She could tell by his expression that the supposedly errand isn't too good to hear about.

"Kaname-kun." He looks over at Yuki's door, before back at Kaname with a light smile. "Is Yuki asleep?"

"Yes. For now. I would appreciate if you make sure the girl doesn't do drastic measures when waiting for me. It's not good for human's health, or so I've been told." Kaname warned with a stern frown at the ex-hunter.

Kaien laugh softly, brushing her threats aside like he always does. "It is hard to say no to her sometimes. You of all people should know this."

"I believe your errand didn't end so well." Kaname changed the subject, and motion over to the door where the strong sense of smell is coming from.

Kaien look back at the door with lower gaze. "So it seems. You have heard of Kiryuus?" Kaname nodded. "Well..." Kaien started to speak into a whisper, making sure their other party isn't listening. "It seems Shizuka Hio has escaped from her cage. She killed the Kiryuus as an act of revenge for them killing her lover that was on the list."

Kaname remain a stoic expression, but underneath she was surprise to hear Shizuka escape. She didn't think someone would let her out after so long. The only people she could think of that allow this to happen is the Senate. They have been working with Rido Kuran, who was the fiancé of Shizuka. Yet it made her wondered why they release her if they did.

"I'm assuming the person in the other room is the survivor."

Kaien rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses slightly. He takes a deep breath in frustration. "Yes... his name is Zero. He is one of the twins in the Kiryuus that survived. We found remains of his parents, but his twin brother, Ichiru is nowhere to be found. As well as Shizuka."

Twins in a hunter family? She heard of such a thing. A pair of twins are sometimes born in a hunter's line. One of the twins devour the other, thus becoming the strongest hunter in that generation. However, it is very unheard of both the twins surviving. In the stomach the other twin devour the other one before being born.

"I was hoping Yuki would be awake to help him, but she is asleep... and I need to speak to police as well as the hunter association about what happened."

"What do you need?" Kaname asked in an impassive tone.

"Well... could you help clean the blood of him. I know you're able to handle yourself around blood, but then again I'm not sure if it wise for you to be near him yet." Kaien turned to look at the door where Zero is. "There is a chance he could detect you're a vampire, and after what he has been through..."

He would most certainly attack her, but it is something she couldn't handle. She dealt with her stronger opponents. She is positive she can handle a child.

"I can handle it." Kaien turned to look at her with a puzzle look. "It would be wise to inform your association right away."

"Kaname-kun, are you sure?" She nodded, but Kaien look hesitant about it still. Yet he is aware she is right. He needed to go to the association right away. "Very well... I'll be leaving now. Please if you can... help him."

* * *

Kaname watch Kaien leave once again. Her eyes looked over to the door where the last Kiryuu member is. She has met few of the members of the Kiryuus in her younger days many millenniums ago. However, she reminded herself the hunters then are different that how they are. Not to mention the fact this boy witness his entire family slaughtered by a Pureblood.

She walked over to the door, and knocked. "I'm entering." She announce then open the door to the bathroom. She kept her stoic expression as she stare at a boy inside. He look a year older than Yuki. He has the same expression as she does, except in his lilac eyes she could see anger, and sadness.

Zero Kiryuu...

Her wine eyes slightly narrow at the sight of blood on his neck, and on most of the coat he is wearing. No doubt Kaien has given to him to wear to hide most of the blood. He appeared to be in his pajamas. Must have happened no later than a few hours ago, due to his attire.

His lilac eyes are glue to the floor. He look lost in thought. _'Poor boy... Lost so much at a young age.'_

"Cross had to leave to deal with the police. He couldn't ask his daughter, since she is asleep. I took the suggestion, since he needed to go." Kaname flatly stated, the boy didn't say nothing. She figure he wouldn't. "I'm going to start the bath, and help you get clean up." She entered inside, and close the door.

The action cause the boy's head to jerk up, and his eyes widen as he turned to look at her. She kept her impassive expression as she watch his eyes swirl with emotions that went from shock to anger. She didn't even bother to move, nor look surprise when he quickly look around to find a weapon before spotting Kaien's razor blade in a cup by the sink.

Zero grabbed it, and dash towards her. "Vampire!" He shouted. She moved her arm up to have him stabbed it instead of her chest. His running cause the coat on him to slip, revealing most of the blood on his neck.

 _'So... it seems you are able to tell what I am, due to no longer being a human...'_ She picked up from what has happened, and he must have smelled the strong aura of her status as pureblood on her. She will admit that she is surprise to see him stabbed her. She thought he wouldn't notice what she is until later.

Kaname grabbed his arm, causing Zero to flinch and try to jerk out of her hold. "You stabbed me. That isn't polite thing to do when you just met me."

"Shut up, vampire! You smell just like _that woman_!"

"That woman? Are you referring to Shizuka Hio?" Zero's eyes narrowed down, and said nothing.

Kaname could see all the hate, and anger in his eyes. He doesn't realize he is pushing it towards someone who isn't the cause of it. There is no doubt this seed would cause him to hate all vampires. She loosen her hold on Zero, and looked down at him with a sympathic gaze. After all, he at least deserve it, considering what he's been through tonight.

"Cross told me about what happened. I'm sorry about your family." She said, watching the young boy not buying her words. It made her bring up an old memory, because in a way. She too feels his pain, and could understand. "I too know how it feels to lose loved ones."

Zero's eyes widen from her words. She felt Zero loosen his grip on the razor blade. It gave her the opportunity to pull it out, and held the blade in her hand. Zero stare at her with a glare, wondering what she is going to do.

"I know you can tell I am a vampire, but..." She gave a small smile, and held the blade to him. Zero carefully grabbed it, and gave her funny look for giving it back to him. "I am not like the one who harmed your family."

Zero scoff as he looked away from her. "You all are just the same..." Kaname didn't say nothing, she walked around him towards the tub. She turned the faucet, and began filling the tub with hot water. "What are you-"

"I stated before you rudely stabbed me." She looked back at him with a small smirk. It cause Zero's eyes narrow down from her small teasing. She grabbed a ragged and toss it in the tub. "I am going to start the bath, and help clean you up."

"As if I'm going to let you, _vampire_." Zero hissed.

"Yes, I can tell you don't want to be near me, but rest assure that once I am done with this task that Cross asked me. I will leave you alone." She said, causing Zero's eyes widen slightly from that. "You don't have to deal with this _vampire_ anymore."

Zero didn't say anything. He looked lost in thought before muttering something underneath his breath. He walked towards her, and stood by the tub.

Kaname grabbed the rag once the tub was filled with hot water. "Can I touch you?" She asked in an impassive tone.

Zero didn't say nothing. He kept his eyes glued on the ground. She could see in them that he is still hesitant about trusting her, and she don't blame him for having doubts, despite her giving him the blade back.

"... Kiryuu. I'm going to clean the blood away on your neck." Zero's eyes looked up at her with a glare as his hand tighten around the razor blade in his hand. "That's all I am going to do. Once done, I will leave you alone."

Kaname begin cleaning the blood off. Zero watched her with careful eyes, but yet curiosity on why she didn't try to attack him for what he did. She kept her attention on the blood. In corner of her eyes she could see his gaze on her. No doubt he has questions he wanted to ask her.

Obviously he isn't going to ask. "If you're wondering who I am. My name is Kaname Kuran." She said as she witness his eyes widen from hearing her name. She could tell he knows full well who she is. She stopped cleaning as she felt his body become stiff beneath the ragged. "... yes I am a pureblood, but like I stated before." She went back to cleaning the blood away. "I am nothing like that woman."

"...What's a pureblood doing in Cross's residence?" He asked suddenly, though the question came out more of a demand.

"I saved his daughter seven years ago from a vampire." She stated in a matter of fact voice. "Ever since that day I have been visiting them."

"You saved her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kaname chuckle at that. "I'm not a monster as you think all vampires, especially my kind, to be. I saved her, because I couldn't stand by to see a little girl get killed." Thought it was partially true.

Zero didn't say nothing after that. He kept silence as Kaname finished cleaning most of the blood away. She knew she placed doubt in his mind, which is good, considering he is too young and shouldn't be on the dark path that she saw many good others like himself walk on. It would destroy him.

"There." Kaname said as she put the ragged on the sink, and straighten her coat out. "I'll let Cross know you're finishing up on cleaning yourself. As promise I am going to leave you alone. Goodbye." She said as she walked towards the door. Until Zero grabbed her sleeve, making her stopped midway.

"... I don't understand." Zero began. Kaname kept her mouth shut, letting the boy speak. "You're a vampire... a pureblood..." She felt him tighten his grip on her sleeve. "So why... why are you being so nice to me?"

It made Kaname smiled lightly. She turned around showed him the side she barely let only a few see of her. "I don't know... maybe I see a bit of myself in you." She openly admitted, making him remember that she too has lost her parents as well.

Zero's lilac eyes widen slightly, then darted away from her to look elsewhere. He didn't expect her to say that. He lets her go, giving the pureblood the freedom to walk away. Before she left, she heard him say something to her.

"I don't mind if I see you again..."

* * *

 ** _Zero_**

Zero sat down by the fireplace in a new set of clothes the hunter has place in the bathroom for him. He could still smell that pureblood in the other room where the other smell of a person is. He is assuming it's Kaien's daughter. This Yuki person Kaien has told him about. She was the one who was supposed to help clean him, not Kaname Kuran.

As promise, she kept her distance away from him. He didn't think she would keep her word, but he did told her he didn't mind if he seen her again.

It was stupid of him to say such a thing. To a vampire, a pureblood of all things. Why did he say that? Was it because she was different than most vampires he seen? No, maybe she was just playing nice due to letting her being able to clean him without resistance.

 _'That must be it...'_ His lilac eyes narrow as he remember her soft smile that appear on her stoic expression. It look so rare, and sincere. Almost like she knew what exactly he is feeling. The pain, and loss.

 _"I too know how it feels to lose loved ones."_

She said that to him. Of course he knows about the incident with the Kurans. She is the last member of her family, due to her parents suicide. Now thinking about it... Why would they leave her?

 _'Why do I care? She is just a Pureblood.'_ He thought bitterly as he trail his hand to his neck. His eyes narrowing down at the remembrance of that woman's fangs lingering there. Her disgusting teeth in his skin. "Damn it..." He rubbed the skin to wipe away the feeling, but it still was there.

He could still remember it. The shock, and pain as her fangs pierce into his-

Zero scratch the side of his neck to make the wretched feeling go away. He continue to scratch until the point of blood, and pain. Something to shift him from the memory of that silver-hair pureblood drinking his blood. The shock, and horror looks on his parents face.

The death of his family...

"I can still feel her... Disgusting..." He sneered as he continue to dive his nails deep into his skin.

"Stop that." He felt his hand stopped moving by being grabbed by Kaname who now appeared by his side. Her eyes staring sternly at his with a stoic look. "You're only going to make it worse for yourself."

Zero's eyes narrow. What does she know about what is worse for him? "Don't talk as if you know me, _vampire_." He hissed as he tried pulling his hand out of her grip.

Kaname's wine eyes travel over to his neck. He watched her eyes lower at the sight of the deed he has done, and could see the pity, concern look in her eyes, despite the stoic expression she has on. "Hurting yourself won't make the pain go away."

"What do you know of pain?!" He nearly shouted at her. "You know nothing!"

"I do... I know what is it like to lose everything, and watch it all being taken away by my kind. The feeling of being powerless." Her eyes lower more at a memory. He watched her expression shift to sadness, and could see that she has went through something that is similar to what he's been through. Perhaps the same.

He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He didn't expect a vampire to understand what happened to him, much less a pureblood.

Suddenly he felt her press her hand on his wound. "Yet despite all that. You're _alive_. That's what matters. You're _alive_ , and okay. You'll be okay." He heard her say almost as if she is making an oath to him.

"...How... do you know?"

Kaname gave a small smile. "Because I'll make sure you'll be okay." She said almost as if it should have been obvious to him. Zero's eyes widen from that. He felt his heart filled with a tingly sensation that he couldn't describe what it was. Warmth. He felt warmth.

That was the first day he met Kaname Kuran, the first vampire to ever show him kindness.

* * *

It's been almost a month, since he has been living at the Cross residence. Kaien has officially adopted him, much to his annoyance, since the idiot calls him his son. It wasn't all that bad living here. He prefer Yuki over her father. She was more pleasant to be around with.

However, there are times he does get annoyed of her. It's mostly due to her admiration, and love she has for Kaname. You have to be fool to not see it, but it seems like Kaname is unaware of it. For a smart vampire, she could be naïve when it comes to Yuki.

"Kaname-sama is coming tomorrow. Aren't you excited, Zero-kun?" He felt Yuki nudged his shoulder as she continue to help him cook in the kitchen. He tried to hide the small smile on his face, but it was too late. Yuki seen it, and began poking fun at him. "You are! I knew you like Kaname-sama too!"

Zero scoff, "As if I like Kuran. I'm not stupid like you, and Cross." Yuki frown at that, causing Zero to almost smirk at her face. "If anything you like Kuran the most."

Yuki face flush from the accusation, but he isn't naïve to not see it. Of all the times Kaname has visited them. He seen the love Yuki has for the vampire that saved her. He isn't sure if it was admiration, or she was in fact in love with her. Either one left him with an uneasy feeling every time he thinks about it.

Kaname Kuran... despite how ill he treats her every time he sees her. She continue to treat him the same the first day they met. She is different the most vampires he met. She has proven that many times, especially at night when she comes to his room...

Zero's face flush slightly thinking about it. He remembered he would always argue with her, but she would always find some way to win, and patted his head until he fell asleep. He won't tell her it does help with his nightmares, and that he didn't mind the strange warmth she gives him. It was almost... soothing.

"What do you m-mean by that? I respect her that is all." Yuki said quickly as she went back to cutting the carrots. "Don't assume something you d-don't know!"

Zero rolled his eyes. He would let her keep telling herself that. "Whatever, I don't care if you like Kuran or not. She is a pureblood vampire. You're a human." He said, reminding himself also on what she is. His hand travel over to his neck, and close his eyes as he remember the warmth of her hand there. No longer could feel that woman's fangs. "Someone like her will never be on the same level as you."

And he kept telling himself that for many years... even to the day when Cross Academy open.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been awhile, since I read the vampire knight manga, and watch the anime. So correct me if I am wrong, but I believe Zero was 12-13 years old when he came to live with Cross, and Yuki. Meaning that Kaname would be 13-14, and Yuki be 11-12. I apologize if I got all that wrong. It's been awhile for me XD

You know I could see a Takuma/Female Kaname as well as Hanabusa/Female Kaname. I'm not trying to hate on the Yaoi pairing (because I am one too xD). I'm just saying that those pairings can work as well with a female Kaname, and I was thinking if I should do a story of them. I don't know, I obviously just want to continue to do more Female Kaname stories as you can tell =w=

Please review, and I shall see you all next time:D


End file.
